This Administrative Core (A) supports the program entitled "Developmental and Translational Pharmacology of Pediatric Antimicrobial Therapy" and is submitted as an application responsive to RFA-HD-10-026: Specialized Center in Research in Pediatric Developmental Pharmacology (RPDP) Program (U54). The overall theme of the proposed program at the UC, San Diego, is to bring together non-clinical and clinical experts in the fields of developmental physiology, pharmacology, and infectious diseases to advance the field of pediatric developmental pharmacology. This Administrative Core will serve as the central coordinating and communication focal point for the UC San Diego (RPDP) Center. It will support the 3 main Projects, the 2 initial and all future pilot projects as well as the other 3 program Cores. This Core will promote communication and overall cohesiveness among the various Cores and Project investigators of the RPDP to ensure efficient operations and cross-fertilization of ideas between basic and clinical investigators. It will organize all internal meetings, track financial status of the program and construct all program reports for the NIH. It will develop a database for current relevant literature citations and distribute them to the RPDP Center investigators. The Administrative Core will coordinate the solicitation and selection process for Pilot Projects. Finally, it will also serve as the focal point for interactions with the NIH and other supported RPDP Centers and will coordinate any cross training activities between UC San Diego's RPDP Center and other RPDP Centers. The Administrative Core it will play a critical role in the ensuring the success in the program.